Feel
by llAurorall
Summary: Love is blind... ES Slash


**Feel**

Emma coiled the scarf of black silk around her hand and fingers, closing her eyes to the coolness it enveloped her skin in. She pulled at the one end, sighing out loud as the silk was unravelled and fell away from her. It felt so good to her skin… Her lips were graced with a warm smile, her eyes closed and mind occupied with a dream only she knew. When her eyes slowly flickered open, she had only one desire…

Shalimar lay back on the plush sofa, melting into the cushions and support. There was music filtering through the ambience speakers, a mellow classical piece Shalimar rarely indulged in and it calmed her. She was so lost in the highs and lows of the music, feeling herself drifting and out of luxurious daydreams, that she completely closed down to her surroundings. It was just her and the music, and the feel of utter relaxation.

She lay for an eternity, finally feeling a peace she hadn't known for months…

Shalimar gasped quietly, her fingers reaching up as a cool blackness was draped over her eyes. The material flattened to her face and she struggled slightly, trying to turn and see who it was that was blindfolding her. As she turned she was met by a warm mouth pressed lightly to her ear, nuzzling into the soft blonde curls that hung loose.

"Shh…" Emma soothed, tying a single delicate knot in the back of the silk scarf while Shalimar still tried to turn free.

"Emma…" Shalimar protested, not feeling very safe without her eyes; trusting her lover, or anyone for that matter, had never been her forte and it bothered her terribly when it came to Emma. There couldn't be love without trust but as much as she wanted to rely completely on Emma, it was just never a safe thing to do for her heart.

"I won't hurt you, baby…" Emma promised, relieved when she felt Shalimar relax a little. A little trust was all Emma was asking for; she was sure that she could prove herself and gain all of Shalimar's trust if only she were given half a chance. And here it was; Emma was being given her chance…

Emma moved away from the back of the sofa, trailing her fingers along the head rest as she walked to the front of Shalimar. The feral followed her every move with her ears, turning her head slowly as Emma sauntered around the furniture. She wanted desperately to pull the blindfold away, to be able to see what was going to happen to her and be ready for it, but she resisted, thinking of the unspoken promise she'd made to Emma.

Shalimar's fingers reached up tentatively as she felt Emma step between her knees, grazing up firm thighs to settle on Emma's waistband just above her hips. Emma lowered her hands to cover Shalimar's and guided them upward, kneeling as she went so that eventually she was on her knees in front of Shalimar, the blonde's hands having travelled over the contours over her body to frame her face.

They leant toward each other instinctively, Shalimar's mouth slightly open and searching. Instead of the kiss she thought she was about to receive, she sighed at the warm contact in the hollow of her throat, tilting her head back from more. Emma's hands slipped along her thighs, squeezing lightly as she leant forward for support and continued to caress Shalimar's neck with her mouth. She used her tongue to trace a path to Shalimar's ear and brushed her lips over the sensitive skin.

"I love you…" She whispered, not giving Shalimar the opportunity to respond. Instead, Emma threaded her fingers up into Shalimar's hair to expose her once again, devouring her neck, throat and collar in tiny, open-mouthed kisses.

The darkness and unknowing was frightening, just like she thought it would be but Shalimar fought it down, concentrating instead on the attention she was receiving. There was no way of her knowing where and when Emma would touch her next. She found herself arching forward, trying to direct Emma's attention and being utterly infuriated when she was surprised yet again. She was burning all over for contact and every time she was touched, regardless if it was where she thought it might be, she sighed and gasped, letting little words of nonsense spill from her parted lips.

Her senses were making up from her lack of sight and Shalimar tingled from head-to-toe with hypersensitivity. Her ears were ringing with the sounds of barely there kisses and her own sounds of pleasure. Emma had yet to place a kiss to her lips or to even taste her briefly as she always would but Shalimar could almost taste those exhilarating kisses, her mouth slightly parted and waiting. The smell that was so uniquely Emma, roses and jasmine, filled her mind of times and places the two of them were ever intimate like this. But Shalimar was quickly learning that there was no intimacy that came close to this…

Emma littered Shalimar's collar with kisses, warm and wet she drew patterns and shapes over the sensitive skin eliciting almost-silent cries for more. She used her teeth to nip at the skin over the collarbone and Shalimar jolted, biting her lip to keep a louder cry at bay. Emma slipped her hands under Shalimar's shirt, raking her nails over the soft skin and making her involuntarily arch upward, allowing Emma to lean forward just a little and take Shalimar's mouth in a kiss she'd been dying for.

Shalimar felt delicate fingernails searing across her back and arched upward, not sure where she was being led to. When Emma's lips brushed over her own, she didn't bother to hide the noise that crept from her throat. Soft lips pressed against her own, once, twice and so many more times, opening her up a little more with each touch.

Emma had teased Shalimar's senses to the point where she looked as though she were drowning. She traced her tongue over the feral's lower lip and smiled against her when a low growl came forth unbidden. Only when Emma was satisfied that Shalimar was trusting her did she lean forward fully and kiss her partner as deep as possible. She explored with her tongue, massaging the heat of Shalimar's mouth with her tongue.

As they kissed, Emma drew back, keeping her hands firmly on Shalimar's hips in order to entice her to her feet. She followed without protest, pressing the length of herself as close to Emma as possible.

Shalimar could feel her hands being surrounded by Emma's once more and guided over the smooth contours she'd never fully appreciated with her eyes. Her fingertips grazed over Emma's chest, feeling the body beneath her hands push against her, guide her. Shalimar couldn't remember what Emma had been wearing that day but she guessed smooth cotton as her hands were directed to everywhere they could reach.

Emma settled one of Shalimar's hands just below her hip so she could feel the muscle in her leg contract as it moved back. Shalimar followed, her fingers gripping at the jean material her hand had been guided to. She stumbled a little as they moved, using her other hand to cling to the loose fabric covering Emma's upper-body.

The two of them walked together in silence, Emma occasionally brushing her lips over Shalimar's heated skin and making the blonde stumble safely into waiting arms. Emma was walking backward, smiling as Shalimar implicitly followed her movements, leading them both to the bed they had shared for almost a year and a half.

Shalimar felt the soft cushioning of a mattress underneath her and the depressions that indicated Emma was straddling her hips. She waited unknowingly for moments on end, not being able to guess what her lover's next move might be. She was about to call out when her lips were tempted into another kiss, one that would not allow for any kind of talking.

Soft hands skated down Shalimar's front and she pressed up into the touch, desperate to follow it wherever it may go. She sighed as warm fingers slipped under her shirt and pushed the fabric upward, gathering it around her neck. Emma's hands supported Shalimar's back, lifting her from the mattress with ease and slipping the garment from her body.

Emma moved downward, always keeping contact with Shalimar so not as to make her panic over the uncertainty of her touches. She skated down long legs to the feet and pulled away a pair of socks, letting them drop to the floor. Her hands then travelled back up, hooking into the elastic of Shalimar's trousers and peeling them down her legs and off.

Shalimar couldn't see Emma or what she was doing, so lost in the feel of her clothes being removed, that she was slightly startled when the redhead's familiar weight settled over her. She smiled as Emma's lips pressed to her eyes through the silk, first one and then the other, ever so softly. Then she was gone…

She waited as patiently as she could, just able to hear Emma moving at the foot of their bed. She wanted so badly to be surprised with another touch to her body. Maybe this time it would be a kiss to her hip, a teasing tongue at her pulse or the nibbling of her fingertips. Every inch of her burned with unknowingness, with a need to be sated. She couldn't believe how badly she didn't want to know what was coming next…

Shalimar sighed as she felt skin brush against her own from bottom to top, Emma laying herself against her. Shalimar stretched her fingers out exploring the body which she was so familiar with already but shocked at how different it felt to touch and not see. Emma's skin was flawless and toned, fitting the contours of her well taken care of body perfectly. It was like touching a masterpiece…

Emma kissed Shalimar once more, her mouth pulling away ever so slightly so that she could whisper and be felt at the same time.

"I'll love you forever…" She promised, and Shalimar was ushered into another world she never wanted to leave. The rest of the night was a memory of black with flashes of hot touches and indescribable passion…

True love was definitely blind…

_Aurora_


End file.
